


Madoka- Rumored Princess

by LordSunshine



Category: Bleach, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Funny, Omake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSunshine/pseuds/LordSunshine
Summary: When strangeness abounds, people can Jump to the oddest conclusions...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Madoka- Rumored Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corisanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corisanna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As N Approaches Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553727) by [Corisanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corisanna/pseuds/Corisanna). 



> This is an Omake I made for the Amazing work "As N Approaches Infinity" by Corisanna. If you haven't read it, drop whatever your doing and fix that.

No one was sure how the rumor first began to be told, but everyone remembered when it began to be believed. Of those who knew of Madoka, a kind hearted 2nd year, most were aware that her mom was some kind of high ranking business woman, an unusual enough occurrence to start odd rumors, but not odd enough to cement any of them. At least until that day.

It was a spring morning when a bulky, Jet black limousine screeched to a halt in front of Mitakihara middle school, discharging a fierce looking Junko Kaname, flanked by the two of the scariest looking men anyone had ever seen. Both wore Dark suits and sunglasses, one with red hair pulled back into a high, spiky ponytail, the other with long dark hair kept up with white headpieces. Both were utterly silent, eyes scanning as the trio marched past the stammering receptionist straight to Madoka’s classroom, where Junko barked a sharp “Madoka, Sayaka. Grab your things, we’re going.” Wide eyes followed the group as they left without another word, climbing swiftly back into the car before speeding off.

Wild speculation was the order of the next weeks, as eagle eyed gossips tried to draw comparisons between the group and the mysterious injuries and hallucinations that had begun to appear in the news. The theories gained strength a few weeks later as just as quickly as she disappeared, Madoka came back, but this time with HER. Exuding a cool maturity backed by fierce athleticism, Homura Shiba never seemed to leave Madoka’s side. Whispers from one student swore he could smell gunpowder as she passed.

No other really big pieces of evidence appeared after that, but there were always hints. The Bokuto she started carrying soon after entering third year. Her “exorcism club” alongside Sayaka and Kyoko, where many saw them meeting with several adults, including a massive hispanic man some recognized as a boxer. Her mysterious appearances in seedier parts of town. Until eventually, she graduated, taking her legend with her.

Madoka, the Yakuza Princess, with her Assassin bodyguard, Homura.

**Author's Note:**

> Well Corisanna, I 've never done this before, and I don't know if this is how I'm supposed to gift this to you, but I hoped it worked.  
> Thank you so much for all you do, you've made my life a more enjoyable one with your work, and I hope you get some enjoyment out of this in return.
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
